<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What has been lost by Chevalier_Barthelemy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415444">What has been lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevalier_Barthelemy/pseuds/Chevalier_Barthelemy'>Chevalier_Barthelemy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Commission Vanya Hargreeves, Dark Vanya Hargreeves, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Powerful Vanya Hargreeves, Self-Hatred, despite what she wants everyone to believe, she's still the same soft Vanya inside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevalier_Barthelemy/pseuds/Chevalier_Barthelemy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Five told Vanya that he was going to time travel, she knew it was a bad idea. Unable to dissuade him, she did the only thing she knew would stop him, running away. The plan was to disappear for a week and then come back. But when she meets a woman called the Handler, everything changes. </p><p>It’s been seventeen years since Vanya disappeared, seventeen years since he started his search for her. The rest of his siblings assume she’s dead, but not him. He still hasn’t lost hope, he can’t, not when he knows it’s his fault she ran away. </p><p>Fiveya week, day 5: Guilt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I told myself I wasn't going to write something for the Fiveya week, but then here I am. And honestly, I couldn't pass out on this story, one where Five never left and Vanya is the one recruited into the commission.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is cold outside, the early fall chill making her shake like a leaf. Raising her shoulder to shelter her face from the cold, she folds her arms around her body. She isn’t dressed for such weather, wearing her academy uniform, short skirt and blazer. Her feet aren’t doing much better, she could barely feel them. Still, she quickens her pace when she hears a thump from a nearby alleyway. </p><p>It’s been exactly two hours since she sneaked out of the academy, and though she is certain no one was going to realize she’s gone any time soon, seeing as they were all fast asleep when she left, she still couldn’t be too careful. </p><p>She wanders through the streets, her head bent down when she feels eyes on her, people no doubt wondering what a kid is doing out at this time of hour, alone. Thankfully this is New York, so they mind their own business and don’t stop to investigate.</p><p>As she walks, her mind drifts back to the conversation she had with Five a few hours ago.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Tomorrow, I’m going to time travel, V.’  </em>
</p><p>Vanya closed her eyes at the memory. </p><p>
  <em> ‘But Five, isn’t that dangerous? Dad said time travelling cou-‘ </em>
</p><p><em> ‘I should have known</em>.’ Remembering his scoff, and the look of disbelief he had shot her, she feels something twist inside her. <em> ‘You’re just like dad, you don’t think I can do it either. It honestly doesn’t surprise me.’  </em></p><p>After he said that, he had shaken his head and left, leaving her standing in the center of her room, stunned and hurt. For the longest time she had wanted to go after him, to beg him to reconsider, to tell him she knows he can do it, which is why it terrifies her so much. But she stayed rooted in the same spot. That had been far from the first time Five told her about his plan to time travel, and far from the first time she had tried to convince him otherwise. Ever since he learned he could do it, that he could bend not only space but time to his will, he had become obsessed with the idea of time travel. But whenever she had shown her concern he had never brushed her away like that.</p><p>She isn’t kidding herself; she is no expert in physics like he is, she’s barely passing her science class, but even she knows the risks of time travel. What it could mean if something went wrong. Despite his brilliance, exceeding even that of most adults, he doesn’t seem to realize the dangers, far too blinded by his goal. Knowing that nothing would deter him, she decided to run away. Admittedly, it isn’t the best plan, but she had to do something, she couldn’t just stand by and do nothing. Besides, she isn’t intending to be away for too long, just long enough to delay Five’s plan to time travel, hoping that maybe he’ll see the huge mistake he’s about to make. </p><p>When she notices the bright red and blue lights flashing behind her in her peripheral vision, her heart nearly jumps out of her chest as she leaps to the alleyway. Hiding behind a dumpster, she watches with wide eyes as the police cars drive off at full speed. Once they round the corner, she deflates and lets out the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding.</p><p>That was close. While she doubts her father would care enough to send the police to find her, a thirteen years old, walking in the middle of New York at three in the morning is bound to raise some questions. </p><p>“Hiding from someone?” </p><p>Vanya nearly jumps out of her skin as she leaps on the spot. She expects to see some hobo, the ones she sometimes sees outside the academy from her window. What she did not expect was the elegantly dressed woman with immaculate hair and makeup.</p><p>Vanya cocks her head.</p><p>With her bleach blond, wavy hair that shines from the streetlight that leak into the alleyway and an exaggerated hat and clothes that scream wealth, as well as the odd briefcase in her hand, she isn’t the kind of person one would expect to meet in a dirty, dark alleyway. </p><p>Noticing her confusion, the woman gives her a friendly smile. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” she apologies, waving her hands. </p><p>Vanya opens her mouth to say that it’s fine, and even apologize, her usual meek and shy response to everything, but before she can say anything the woman continues. </p><p>“I’m just so thrilled to finally meet you.” </p><p>Vanya blinks, staring at the woman. She definitely did not expect her to say that. </p><p>“Me?” Is all she asks, dumbfounded. </p><p>The woman nods, confirming what Vanya could only describe as pure nonsense. Who could ever want to meet her? No one outside the academy even knows about her existence. That there aren’t just six Hargreeves children, but seven. So how could someone possibly want to meet her? Much less some random woman.</p><p>She forms her lips into a hard line, giving the woman an apologetic smile. </p><p>“I’m really sorry, but I think you got me confused with someone else.” Vanya walks into the light so she could see her. “I’m not anyone of importance.” </p><p>For a second she expects the woman to realize her mistake and apologize as she peers at her.</p><p>“Oh no, dear,” she answers softly. “I’m certain I have just the right person.”</p><p>Vanya just stares at her, unsure what to make of her. </p><p>“I don-“</p><p>Before she can finish, the woman cuts her off.</p><p>“You’re Vanya Hargreeves, are you not?” She asks but doesn’t wait for her to answer as she continues. “You’re the seventh adopted child of the one Sir Reginald Hargreeves. Due to your,” she air quotes. “<em>lack </em>of powers, aren’t a member of the illustrious, Umbrella Academy like the rest of your siblings.” </p><p>She stares at her, bewildered. </p><p>“How do you know that?” </p><p>“Let’s just say I work for an organization that…” she shrugs and smirks. “Specializes in keeping tabs on those that could become a threat, or go on to do great things.” She takes a step towards her, smile spreading. “And you, Vanya Hargreeves, are someone we have been monitoring for some time now.”</p><p>She takes another step and every muscle in Vanya’s body coils. She isn’t sure whether to run or to stay. Something, she isn’t sure what, maybe the part of her that is starving for attention, any attention, even if it’s from a stranger, makes her stand her ground. When the strange woman stands before her, she stretches out her hand and Vanya freezes. </p><p>“Because you, Vanya Hargreeves...” the woman cups her cheek, stroking it with her thumb. Vanya notices the strange look in her eyes, almost like the one of a predator, like a shark’s. “Are extraordinary dear.” </p><p>For the longest time Vanya just stares at the woman, her mouth falling open ever so slightly from shock. She is certain she is hearing wrong, that the cold somehow got to her, or maybe she passed out at one point and is hallucinating, or maybe she never left the academy. All those are reasonable explanations, much easier to believe than the word extraordinary being used in conjunction with her name, much less from a stranger.</p><p>Placing her index finger at the bottom of her chin, the woman tips her head up, giving her a toothy smile. </p><p>“You have so much raw potential, dear, you just don’t know it.” </p><p>For some reason, upon hearing those words, the spell the woman had placed on her snaps as a growing part of her yells at her not to listen to her, warning her that she’s just telling her what she wants to hear. Being raised in the academy, she has been sheltered from the outside world, but Five warned her never to talk to strangers, especially those that offered her candy or something to lure her in. This felt like something similar, but instead of candy, the stranger is offering compliments and admiration she, deprived of any attention, gobbles it all up like candy. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, she takes a step back, and the woman lets go of her chin. </p><p>“I should go, I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.” </p><p>The woman doesn’t seem at all angry, or offended, in fact she smiles and nods. </p><p>“Oh no, of course, that’s very wise of you.” The woman straightens her back, towering over her. “This is a dangerous world dear, one can never be too careful.”</p><p>Vanya nods in agreement, an air of relief leaves her lungs.</p><p>“Well, it was very nice talking to you.”</p><p>The woman nods, showing her a full teeth grin, the edges of her eyes wrinkling. Giving her a curt nod, Vanya turns and begins to walk away when the bizarre woman speaks up, her voice ringing throughout the alleyway, causing the hairs at the back of her neck to stand on end. </p><p>“Of course, you have nowhere to go.”</p><p>Vanya freezes on the spot. The part of her, the one that had snapped her out of the woman’s spell, the one that sounds a lot like Five, tells her to ignore the woman and go straight back home or to the authorities. But on the other side, the one that is already addicted to hearing such compliments, makes her turn on her heels.</p><p>She frowns. </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>For a second Vanya notices a spark in the woman’s eyes, but it disappears so rapidly that she wonders if she imagined it. </p><p>The woman spreads her arms. </p><p>“Well, you ran away, right?” She answers sweetly, her tone unsettling her for some reason. “All to stop your brother from making the worst mistake of his life. Such a sweet and altruistic act of sibling love.” </p><p>Once again, the voice in her head, the one that sounds like Five urges her to leave, that this woman cannot possibly have any good intentions, not to mention the suspicious way she seems to know everything about her. But again, Vanya stays against her better judgment. </p><p>“How do you-“</p><p>“I already told you dear, I know everything about you,” the woman cuts her off, her smile twisting, creeping her, causing a shiver to run down her spine. “For example, I know the academy will never take you back now that you ran away.”</p><p>That hits her right in her insecurities, and she doesn’t stop to think this is exactly what the woman wants as panic begins to fill her up, her fears overtaken by it.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>The woman gives her an almost pained look she doesn’t consider to be fake. </p><p>“Oh Vanya, you should already know this dear.” </p><p>When Vanya doesn’t answer, rooted on the spot, eyes wide, the woman takes a step towards her. </p><p>“You must know,” she takes another step, a look of sympathy on her face. “You don’t belong there, dear, you never have. Once they realize you’re gone, if they ever even notice, they won’t even miss you. In fact, that father of yours will probably send you away when he realizes you’re more trouble than your worth to him.” She bends her back slightly. “They don’t <em> appreciate </em> you.”</p><p>When the words wash over her, Vanya opens and closes her mouth, chest heaving. Her first reaction is to say no, that her family will notice her absence as soon as they wake up. That when they realize she’s gone, they’ll go looking for her, but a part of her, a part that has been festering inside her for some time now, knows the woman’s words to be true and that makes something in her chest clench. </p><p>It wouldn’t be the first time her siblings haven’t noticed her absence. After she recovered from the flu, a few months back, and she returned to her regular regiment alongside the others, none of them even seem to notice she was there or that she had been sick in the first place. Klaus even remarked that he hadn’t noticed she was gone with his usual humorous singsong voice. That had hurt her, but the knowledge that there was one that noticed, one that was affected by her absence, keeping her company while she was sick, made the pain of loneliness go away.</p><p>She sinks her brows together, a look of determination on her face. </p><p>“But Fi-my brother, he would notice, he would go looking for me, I know he would.” </p><p>Ever confident, the woman waves her hand, her perpetual smile still on her lips. </p><p>“Oh, I don’t doubt it. He will search and search.” </p><p>Vanya nods, panic slowly drains out of her. But Vanya has always been easily influenced individual, and so the next words that leave the woman’s lips have panic gripping at her heart once more. </p><p>“But.” she raises a finger. “I’m sorry to say that won’t last for long. He is the prodigy of the family after all. I’m sure in time he’ll move on, that’s the flaw of a bright mind, dear.”</p><p>Doubt hanging over her once more, her mouth falls open as she fumbles for words. The last hold she has on her family slipping through her fingers. The urge to reach for the pill bottle tucked inside her pocket nearly overcomes her, but she stumps it down. </p><p>“I-I-I don’t believe that, Five’s not like that, he wouldn’t forget me.”</p><p>The woman curves a brow. </p><p>“You don’t sound too sure.”</p><p>Being the shy and meek girl that she is, she rarely stands up for herself. Despite Five scolding her, telling her that she needs to stand up for herself or people will walk all over her, she has come to live with it. But at that moment she can’t, not when she is taking the one good thing she has, putting doubt inside her where none exists. But again, she has always been an easily influenced individual. </p><p>Her eyes widen as a million, mixed emotions fight for dominance inside her. </p><p>She wants to indignantly say that she is sure. That she knows Five better than she knows herself. That there isn’t a doubt in her he will not forget her. But much like the rest of her siblings, the heavy cloak of uncertainty shrouds her mind as she remembers all those times Five showed that flaw the woman spoke of. The one that constantly discards things. She recalls all those times she had seen him become engrossed in a topic, only to abandon it soon after when it no longer offered him any interest or challenge. How he would come to her room to enthusiastically tell her about a new theory, only to return the next morning saying that he lost any interest in it. She never noticed it before, but now that she does, it makes her realize that the woman is right. Five is so smart, constantly taking in new information, that if something no longer stimulates his mind, he instantly discards it. And while she wants to believe that will never happen to her, that she’s not some scientific theory, or mathematical problem he discards without a second thought, she isn’t sure and that makes something catch in her throat. After all, didn’t he choose time travel over her? Despite her imploring him not to do it, knowing that there’s a slight chance he could get stuck, he still chose that possibility over her.</p><p>She opens and closes her mouth, the sadness twisting at her heart. A sadness that is only made worse when she realizes that she has gone to all these great lengths for him, but he wouldn’t even change his mind for her. What a fool she has been.</p><p>“I-I…”</p><p>The woman suddenly kneels in front of her, lowering herself to her level to meet her wide, watery eyes. </p><p>“I know, dear, I know.” </p><p>Vanya’s lips tremble, tears continue to gather in the corner of her eyes. When the first tear spills, and before she even realizes it, the woman takes her into a hug, and Vanya can’t help but let the dam burst. Fingers balling on the woman’s coat, her body shakes as she weeps. </p><p>“Shshshshsh, it’s ok,” she soothes.</p><p>She continues to weep, all the pain and loneliness she’s kept bottled up inside her spilling out as she loses the only thing she thought she would always have. Five, the only one to ever take notice of her, the only one to treat her like something more than just a reject, the only one to smile at her, her sole confidant. She sobs even harder. </p><p>After what feels like hours, she sheds the last of her tears and sniffs. </p><p>“What am I supposed to do now?” She asks, her voice small. “I don’t have anywhere else to go.”</p><p>The woman strokes her hair, not taking her time to answer. </p><p>“Well, you can come with me.”</p><p>Vanya freezes and goes to detach herself from her as the realization that she doesn’t even know her hits her, but before she does the woman presses her hand to the back of her head.</p><p>“The organization I work for is always scouting extraordinary individuals to join its ranks.” The woman pulls her softly away from her, looking at Vanya with a shark-like smile. “And you, Vanya Hargreeves, are more than welcomed.”</p><p>Vanya gulps, suddenly feeling drained. This wasn’t the plan. She never intended to run away indefinitely, but as the woman grabs the briefcase from the ground, and stands to her full height and offers Vanya her hand, she can't help but stretch out a shaky hand to grab it. As she said, she’s got nowhere else to go now.</p><p>With a zap, they disappear into thin air. </p><hr/><p>Five sits by his desk, his forehead resting on his hand as he rewrites the theory of relativity for the hundredth time that evening. It’s something he’s written over and over since his fascination with science and math began, but at that moment he can’t focus. The image of Vanya sitting in her room as he left her replaying in her head repeatedly. </p><p>With a frustrated growl, he takes the paper from his notebook and rips it out of the binding, crushing it into a ball and tossing it to the garbage bin overflowing with similar balls of paper. </p><p>He detests being distracted, especially when tomorrow he’ll be time travelling for the first time, regardless of whether or not his dad agrees. But he can’t help it, not when he feels this odd guilt eating at him, a strange emotion for him. </p><p>Before going to sleep, he had gone to her room to tell her about his completed equations for time travel. He knew she wouldn’t take it well, knowing about her skepticism over it, but after a whole day of training, the idea of time travelling hanging over his head he just snapped and she was the unfortunate one to get the brunt of it. At the moment he had been too angry as he walked away from her room to realize he wasn’t mad at her, something she still doesn’t know. So now this guilt keeps bothering him, telling him to get up and go to her room even though it’s the middle of the night and completely unreasonable. She should be asleep by now, and he doesn’t want to startle her. Also, it’s her that comes to his room after a nightmare, not him. He doesn’t know what her reaction would be if he just shows up there at this hour.</p><p>He starts to write the theory from the top, but when he messes up yet again, he pushes his notebook away and rises from his chair, deciding to go see Vanya before his mind implodes.</p><p>Walking through the hallway, nearly falling down the stairs, he curses softly under his breath.</p><p>When he reaches her room, he doesn’t bother to knock on the door, he never has and neither has she. </p><p>Rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes, he opens the door. </p><p>“Vanya.” He calls her name to wake her up. He doesn’t get an answer, but he assumes he’s woken her up seeing as she’s a light sleeper. “Look, I’m sorry for what I said earlier I-“ when he finally opens his eyes and they land on the empty bed, he stops short and frowns. “Vanya?” </p><p>Eyes quickly inspect the room, thinking that maybe she’s hiding somewhere, but when he doesn’t find her he exits the room and goes to the kitchen, thinking that she might have gone there to get some water. Still, he feels a little worry rise inside him. It’s very unlike her to be roaming the house at night all alone. Usually, when she needs to get some water, she comes to his room to get him first. He would grumble, annoyed, but he always ends up going with her, his feet dragging.</p><p>When he arrives at the kitchen but finds it empty, his frown deepens and something begins to form in the pit of his stomach. Still, he searches for her calmly, not making any sound. But when he doesn’t find her in the sitting room, or any of the bathrooms, or empty rooms he starts to panic, his heartbeat quickening. Frantically searches for her in every corner and hiding spots. It’s after his second walk through the house that his heart is thumping like a drum, no longer caring about waking everyone up. </p><p>He runs up and down the stairs like a madman, flashes of blue illuminate the darkness, appearing and disappearing in random areas of the house, looking for any forced entries or explanations as to where she could have gone but finds nothing. When his siblings finally exit their room in half-asleep states, he doesn’t stop his search when they look at him oddly and ask him what's going on, not even when Pogo joins them and calmly asks him to stop spatial jumping all over the place. Even when he makes a big enough of a commotion for their father to finally exits his office and barks at him to stop his nonsense, nor when his body can’t spatial jump anymore does he stop. All he could think is that Vanya is gone and he doesn’t know where, but a morbid realization at the back of his head tells him that he knows why she left. A realization that makes something rise inside him, curling and growing as it overtakes every other emotion, every thought. Something he’s never felt before, at least not this profound.</p><p>As he arrives at the courtyard, he notices the sun beginning to rise, mocking him, telling him that he’s spent all evening searching for her but to no avail. </p><p>Dragging his feet, he looks up at the horizon, guilt gnawing at him. He did this, he’s the reason Vanya ran away. All she’s ever done is listen to him, never complaining, even when he rambles. The one time she did speak up, and he scoffed at her and now she’s gone and it’s his fault. </p><p>He sinks to his knees.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it has been some time since I posted chapter one but it really has been a challenge writing this chapter. I went through two different drafts that I had to throw out and start from scratch and had to change the story a bit, overall a real nightmare. But I finally finished this chapter! and now that it's finished it should be smooth sailing from here on out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> 12 years later </em>
</p>
<p>It is nighttime. Vanya is leaning against a tree, a cigarette between her fingers, slowly fishing it before entering the house. Her hair is dishevelled, eyes tired. Black suit covered in blood, as well as her face and hands. If anyone were to look at her, they would probably turn and walk the other way, if they don’t just outright run away. </p>
<p>Taking a drag of the cigarette, she sighs and leans her head back against the tree, nicotine pleasantly making its way into her system, taking the edge off. </p>
<p>She wasn’t always a smoker, in fact, she can’t really remember when she picked it up. One day she just sort of found herself smoking, she kinda blames mom for that. </p>
<p>She takes another drag of the cigarette and exhales a long cloud of smoke. </p>
<p>Smoking, she knows, it’s far from the healthiest addiction, but it helps her relax, especially after a mission. Even though it reminds her of a certain bro- </p>
<p>The space between her brows wrinkles and she shakes her head, getting the thought out of her head before it can go any further. Her night has been bad enough as it is, she doesn’t need to mess it up further by reminiscing about her old family. </p>
<p>Taking the last long drag of her cigarette, she stubs it against the tree and flicks it to the grass. Turning on the spot, she makes her way to the house, lights at full blast, as if to welcome her. </p>
<p>Vanya opens the door to the house, leaving a stain of blood on it, something she must make sure to clean tomorrow. Closing the door behind her, she throws the keys inside the bowl on the table. </p>
<p>“I’m home,” she announces, sounding as tired as she looks. </p>
<p>As she stands in the foyer, her eyes roam the empty living room, decorated in a 50s style, red accents here and there. It’s a very professional style, mixed in with some homey elements. The walls are decorated with abstract paintings. On the shelves, there are busts and other historical objects, except for one shelf that has pictures instead. On it, there are three pictures, one of them is hers, age eighteen, a half-smile on her lips as she looks at the camera. The other one is her sister, similar age as her, beaming. The largest picture is mom’s, wearing one of her exaggerated hats, sitting behind her desk at the commission. </p>
<p>“In the kitchen!” Mom calls. </p>
<p>Removing her shoes, seeing as they are covered in blood and mom is very picky on cleanliness, she makes her way through the living room and into the kitchen. </p>
<p>Walking through the archway, she finds mom sitting by the kitchen table, a pile of papers in front of her as she works through them. Lila is there too, standing by the stove, thick acrid smoke coming out of it. </p>
<p>Neither of them turns away from their task as she walks in. </p>
<p>“What’s for dinner?” Vanya asks, moving to the fridge to get some water. </p>
<p>“Soup,” Lila responds, eyeing the pot with a raised brow. “I hope.” </p>
<p>Vanya rolls her eyes and leans on the counter, a glass of water between her fingers. </p>
<p>“Couldn’t you order take out?”</p>
<p>Lila shoots her a look, offended by the mere thought as she stirs the contents in the pot. Vanya glances at mom, who is often the first to shut down all of Lila’s culinary endeavours but is now uncharacteristically quiet. She probably ate at work and is leaving her to suffer through Lila’s terrible cooking, again. </p>
<p>“Pfffff, what’s the challenge in that?” </p>
<p>Vanya doesn’t voice her thoughts, she may dislike her sister’s cooking, but she isn’t going to hurt her feelings. It’s not Lila’s fault she can’t cook. And besides, she only cooks when she’s bored. She hasn’t gotten a mission in some time. </p>
<p>Finally, turning her attention away from the pot, Lila gives her a once over and smirks. Vanya knows she must look like a serial killer, with all the blood that covers her. It makes her feel icky. </p>
<p>“I take it things didn’t go as planned then?” she asks. </p>
<p>Vanya sighs. That was an understatement. After tailing her target for a few days now, she was sure she finally cornered him when who else but the target’s friend showed up. It was a mess. </p>
<p>“Some idiot got in my way,” she grumbles. </p>
<p>She hates making mistakes, hates it. When mom adopted her, she drilled it into her head that she must always strive for perfection. Always. At first, it had been difficult, but now it doesn’t sit well to do things mediocrely, no matter what it is. </p>
<p>“Is the idiot dead?” mom asks, unbending from her work, but catches her nod with a brief glance. “Good, we don’t want any loose ends.”</p>
<p>Vanya takes a sip of her water, enjoying the quiet, her mind drifting. </p>
<p>In her old home, there was never any moment of silence. Either one of her holier than thou, ex-siblings, or her callous asshole of a father had to be filling the space with sound, or one of those dreaded recordings during meal times. It’s rare for her to reminisce about the past, but the peace and quiet of her current life always brings her back to those days. And as always, it never brought her any good memories. How can it? Being raised in a house where everyone had a voice, except her. </p>
<p>“Oh, that reminds me,” mom starts, finally taking her attention away from her papers and settling on her. “You’re being taken out of the Gregory mission.”</p>
<p>Vanya pauses, glass halfway to her lips. </p>
<p>“Why?” she asks, scowling. </p>
<p>The Gregory mission is a long mission she was assigned a couple of months back, one she still hasn’t completed. One she put a lot of work on. After months on the field, working her ass off, to hear that she is just being taken out of it, she, the best agent the commission has, is unacceptable. </p>
<p>Mom turns her attention back to her papers.</p>
<p>“Don’t scowl, it’ll age you,” she chides and Vanya softens her expression. “The board has taken you off the mission because you’re being re-signed.” </p>
<p>Vanya frowns. She sets the glass on the counter and crosses her arm. Even Lila has stopped cooking and is now looking at both of them. </p>
<p>“What mission?” Vanya asks. </p>
<p>“I’m afraid I can’t tell you,” mom responds, making a checkmark on one of the case files with a red pen, condemning a poor soul without so much as a blink. </p>
<p>Vanya’s frown depends. Holding such a prominent position in the commission, mom is always in the know. The commission has always been secretive on who makes up the board, for safety reasons. But she knows mom isn’t a member of the board, she wouldn’t stop talking about it otherwise. However, that doesn’t mean she doesn’t hold a position of power. Whatever mission she has been assigned, she must know what it is.</p>
<p>“This is a mission coming straight from the board, and AJ himself insists on briefing you tomorrow morning in his office,” mom explains, peeking up from her work. </p>
<p>“Oooooh,” Lila drawls, leaving the pot to burn on the stove as she takes a seat and places her feet on the table, at which mom shoots her a look. “Someone’s climbing the corporate ladder.” </p>
<p>Vanya stands there, looking at them both, confused. So she is being taken from a months-old mission, which no one is allowed to tell her what it is, and AJ himself is going to be briefing her? What exactly is this mission? </p>
<p>“So I want you to go to sleep early tonight,” mom looks up from her work and points at her. “No staying up with your sister.”</p>
<p>Vanya rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>“Do I at least get a hint?” </p>
<p>For a few seconds, she says nothing, and Vanya thinks that she will refuse to say anything, but then she sighs and cocks her head and gives her a hard look.</p>
<p>“It’s a mission only you can do, that’s all I can say.” </p>
<p>Brows shooting up, Vanya opens her mouth to ask more, hundreds of questions popping inside her head. However, as soon as her mouth opens, she closes it. It is pointless to hound her for answers, mom won’t tell her a thing.</p>
<p>Giving her a curt nod, Vanya takes her seat on the other side of their mom as she waits for the soup that is way beyond burnt. All her thoughts on the mysterious mission. </p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning, she makes her way to the commission bright and early. As always, the hallways are just as busy. Agents on their way for a new assignment, and caseworkers on their way to their desk clutter the hallways. Vanya passes them all by, getting a few looks here and there, but no one stops her as she makes her way to AJ’s office.</p>
<p>Before going to sleep last night, she speculated on her new secret mission. Not many things popped to her mind, except for the future mission she only learned quite recently. </p>
<p>Once she gained enough respect in the commission, making a name for herself as it’s best agent, mom saw fit to let her in on a mission she will be assigned in the future. When Vanya heard about it, it had shocked her, to say the least. </p>
<p>In two thousand and nineteen, when the time comes, she will destroy the world. She didn’t know why; they didn’t see fit to tell her that little detail and no matter how much she asks, they never will until the moment comes. In her time at the commission, she has done many questionable things, but she has been so desensitized by death that she no longer feels the guilt she felt initially. And yet she still isn’t too sure about that mission. Killing a few people is fine, but killing an entire planet? Can she do that? Of course, when she voices her concerns to mom, she gives her one of those scary smiles of hers and tells her it’s not her place to question the commission. That she will follow orders without questions, as they all do because the commission knows best. Vanya doesn’t argue with her on that. The commission gave her the life she has now. Without them, she would be nothing. </p>
<p> Outside the double doors to AJ’s office, she knocks and waits. </p>
<p>“Come in.” </p>
<p>Vanya places her hand on the door and pushes it open. </p>
<p>AJ is sitting behind his desk, a half-finished cigarette between his fingers, a phone on the other. Turning inside his bowl, he looks at her with those tiny fish eyes of his. </p>
<p>“Ms. Vanya,” he greets amiably. “Come in.” He gestures at the chair in front of his desk. “Sit.” </p>
<p>Vanya walks into the office and closes the door behind her, getting a few of the usual looks from other agents. Once the door is closed, she makes her way to the desk and takes her seat on the chair in front of AJ’s desk. </p>
<p>Not hanging up the phone as she walks in, he continues his conversation, while Vanya does her best not to listen in with her over-sensitive hearing, distracting herself by looking around the office. </p>
<p>Mom spends a lot of time in here, seeing as she gets her orders straight from AJ. However, Vanya has only been inside this office a handful of times. It is a large office, and well decorated, she’ll give it that. But it’s not that much more impressive than mom’s, which always shocks her. AJ is the head of the commission. She kind of expects him to have an entire floor as his office, or something equally vain. </p>
<p>She supposes AJ doesn’t see the point in having such an office, or mom is just plain vain, which doesn’t come as a surprise to her. </p>
<p>When AJ puts down the phone, breaking her train of thoughts, she turns to face him fully. </p>
<p>“I apologize for pulling you out of the Gregory mission with such brief notice, but I assure you we have top-notch agents on it as we speak,” he assures her, going straight to the point, skipping any further formalities.</p>
<p>Vanya gives him a reassuring smile but scoffs inwardly. <em> Top-notch </em> agents, sure. Most likely Hazel and Cha Cha, who are only good at shooting their way through every problem that comes across them. They’re great agents, she’ll give them that. But the Gregory mission is not their specialty, it requires a certain subtleness they don’t possess. </p>
<p>“That’s alright,” she lies amiably. “Though, I was told you have a new mission for me?” </p>
<p>AJ nods.</p>
<p>“Yes.” He leans forward on his seat and takes a manila folder from the pile but doesn’t offer it to her, instead he keeps it under his hand. “This mission was approved yesterday after a very lengthy meeting with the board of directors.”</p>
<p>Vanya frowns. Her eyes on the folder. That important ugh?</p>
<p>“What is it?” She asks, genuinely intrigued now. </p>
<p>AJ doesn’t respond right away. Instead, he takes a drag of the cigarette, catching the bubbles of smoke in the water, and leans back on the chair, adopting a slightly more relaxed posture. </p>
<p>“As you already know, we have been keeping tabs on all individuals that can pose a certain... threat to the timeline,” he tells her.</p>
<p>Vanya nods hesitantly, not expecting that response and unsure as to where he’s going with it. </p>
<p>“Some of those individuals are just normal people, who just so happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.” He points his finger up. “However, there are those that are more than just <em> normal. </em>Those that have a certain ability.”</p>
<p>Anxiety starts to coil in the pit of her stomach. She isn’t liking where this is going.</p>
<p>“For years we’ve been monitoring all members of the Hargreeves family, you included.” </p>
<p>It was like a slap in the face when she hears the name Hargreeves. She bites the inside of her cheek, to keep herself grounded. </p>
<p>It’s been twelve years, and she’s only ever heard that name no more than twice, and she wanted it to stay like that. Everything to do with her old life always brings such a reaction in her. After twelve years of living in a household, that is not normal by any means, but still supportive and accepting, she has come to realize just how terrible life was at the academy. Starting with the fact that her own father, even if he is her adoptive father, drugged her to make her think she’s not just ordinary, but worthless. Meanwhile, her siblings, those that were supposed to care for her, treated her just as coldly. But the worst had to be Five, the one she thought was her only friend in that house of nightmares, but who would have so easily left her behind like she meant nothing. </p>
<p>Playing through her shock rather smoothly, she keeps her expression composed and listens as AJ continues.</p>
<p>“It’s through our observation that the Handler found you, and recruited you,” he explains, and Vanya nods. She knows this much, this is no shock to her. </p>
<p>She is fully aware that mom was out there looking for her that night, that it was no coincidence. But at least she told her so. That was more sincerity than anyone had ever shown her in her entire life at the Hargreeves mansion. </p>
<p>AJ stubs the cigarette on the crystal ashtray and leans forward a bit. </p>
<p>“However.” He steeples his hands “Lately we’ve been keenly observing another member of your family.” Vanya freezes, she knows exactly who that someone probably is. “The one known as Number Five.” </p>
<p>Her blood freezes, leaving her sitting there like a statue. She really hopes he’s not going where she thinks he’s going with this. </p>
<p>“Due to his profession as a mercenary, and assassin, as well as his powers. The commission has decided to add him into our ranks,” he flutters his fins a little before he continues. “And we want you to recruit him.”</p>
<p>This time she cannot keep the shook from showing as her hands ball up into fists, and she clenches her jaw. Even her hearing has gone static. For a second she thinks she heard wrong, but she knows she hasn’t. AJ clearly said he wants to recruit Five, <em> the </em> Five. Why? Of course, she understands why seeing as apparently Five has become an assassin. That little detail is more shocking than it should be. She always assumed he would become a scientist or something. He always was the smartest and therefore the one with the brightest future, only to squander it apparently. But why does AJ have an interest in him? Why now? Not to mention that they want her to recruit him, her!</p>
<p>After a few seconds of silence, as she tries to catch up with her thoughts, and compose herself, she frowns, an expression of confusion still dominating her face.</p>
<p>“You want me to recruit him?” She asks softly. </p>
<p>AJ swims up and down inside his fishbowl as if nodding. </p>
<p>“Quite so.” </p>
<p>“Why?” She asks, sounding just as shocked and confused as she is feeling. </p>
<p>AJ shrugs and leans back in his seat, not at all shocked by her reaction. He no doubt knows that she isn’t on good terms with any member of her old family, and yet he is giving her this mission. </p>
<p>“His skills are remarkable, and he’s only just scratched the surface. Such raw talent should be put to good use, rather than for making petty cash.” </p>
<p>Vanya nods. She suspected as much.</p>
<p>The commission sees a valuable asset in Five, so of course, they would want to recruit him and she can’t deny that his powers would make him the perfect assassin. But that doesn’t mean she has to like it. After all these years, she has managed to put her family behind her and managed to put her past behind her. Moving on rather than go back there and make Reginald Hargreeves suffer. And now, she will have someone from her past and not just someone, but Five, in her new life? She just isn’t sure how to feel about that, not to mention the jealousy she feels stirring inside her. Aren’t she and Lila enough? Do they need another superpower agent? </p>
<p>Vanya shakes her head, hoping that it’ll shake some shocks from her, but failing.</p>
<p>“Why me?” She asks.</p>
<p>AJ props his elbow on the armrest.  </p>
<p>“Intel suggests that he will... react with hostility with anyone else,” he responds, and Vanya sets her jaw. “You two were close as children, he will listen to you.” </p>
<p>A scoff slips from her lips, and she is sure if mom was here she would shoot her a look. </p>
<p>“Were,” she corrects him and glances down at the pen on the desk, a faraway look in her eyes, remembering all those times together she has kept locked behind bars inside her head. They were still much too painful to remember. “We haven’t seen each other in twelve years.” </p>
<p>“And I am sure that won’t be a problem.” He leans back in his seat. “It is a different mission from what you are used to, but for an agent such as yourself, I’m sure you are more than up to the task.” </p>
<p>She nods.</p>
<p>Vanya doesn’t waste her time arguing or trying to get herself out of the mission, she knows it’s futile. Once the commission makes up its mind, it is set and nothing can change it. If AJ wants her to recruit Five, then she will have to do it, no questions asked. After all, this isn’t just some normal job one could say no to.</p>
<p>Letting out a quick sigh, she looks at the manila folder that is still under his hand. </p>
<p>“Is that the case file?” She asks. </p>
<p>“It is,” he answers and takes his hand from it, handing it to her. </p>
<p>Vanya takes it and takes her eyes from it and looks at the file instead.</p>
<p>Opening the case file, her throat constricts when she is met with a picture of Five. At first, she doesn’t recognize him with how much he’s age. Gaze firm, cheeks devoid of baby fat, firm jaws. Nothing like the little boy she remembers. If it wasn’t for the sharp, green eyes and his iconic bangs, she wouldn’t recognize him. </p>
<p>She gazes down at the bio.</p>
<p><b>Name</b>: Five Hargreeves </p>
<p><b>Age</b>: 25 </p>
<p><b>Hair colour</b>: dark brown</p>
<p><b>Eye colour</b>: green</p>
<p><b>Profession</b>: assassin/mercenary </p>
<p><b>Education</b>: MIT, Ph.D. in physics </p>
<p><b>Abilities</b>: Spatial jumps, time manipulation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s more to his bio, a lot more, pages of it in fact. No doubt re-telling his time in the academy and onwards, but she must wait until she’s out of the office to read it. Oddly enough, she finds herself rather intrigued to know more, but at the same time nervous. </p>
<p>For the first time since joining the commission, she has no idea where to go from here, from what angle to tackle this mission. Yes, she and Five were close as kids, but she disappeared at age thirteen. It’s not like she could just go to where he lives and ask him to join her in a super-secret organization that assassinates targets through time. She can’t pretend to be someone else either, she doubts Five will fall for that. Not to mention her anger and bitterness she still feels towards him, it’ll be difficult to put all that aside. </p>
<p>Overall, this mission is doomed to fail, and it hasn’t even started, and yet she doesn’t have the luxury to accept failure. Can’t afford to fail, the commission won’t stand it. One way or another, she has to succeed; she has to recruit Five. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, Vanya will have to play nice with Five, looking forward to that! Also, Five's lifestyle after she disappeared hmmmmmmm. </p>
<p>Anyways, not much interaction between Vanya and Lila or the Handler but don't worry, it'll come. Like Vanya and Lila's first meeting, their adolescence, training, first mission etc. On the other hand, Five and the Hargreeves POV on her time away, so that'll be fun to write!</p>
<p>Anyways, thank you all for being so patient with this! And I really hope you liked this chapter and where it's headed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud, fleshy thud reverberated around the warehouse, as the man pulls back his fist and delivers yet another punch. The sound of someone talking follows, but Five can barely hear what’s being said with the way his ears are ringing from that last punch and how the world seems to go around in circles. Out of all the places to be on a Saturday night, this definitely is not the place he planned to be.</p><p>His day started off with his usual routine. Eating whatever was in his fridge, going on a jog and ending with a few exercises at home. He took a break and read some recently published research on string theory, one of his usual hobbies. After that, he got a message from an employer. The person was anonymous, as per usual, requesting what people requested an assassin to do, to kill someone. He hadn’t been in the mood to work today; he had planned to go out, maybe get drunk and hopefully get laid. But then he saw the amount of money the asshole was offering and remembered how empty his fridge was; he had no other choice but to take it. The task wasn’t difficult after all, just kill some thug from a rival gang or some shit like that, he’s had more complicated jobs. Unfortunately, things quickly got messy, as more men than he had expected swarmed him as soon as he arrived. He tried to fight them by using his spatial jumps, thinking he could take them, but he was wrong, there were too many, but once he realized that it was too late. He had used all his energy. </p><p>Another punch lands on his cheek, sending his head snapping to the side. Being caught off guard, he doesn’t clamp his teeth down and bites his lip open. Still, despite the sharp throbbing in his cheek, he doesn’t voice his pain as he bites his tongue. </p><p>“For the last time, who is your employer?” The large bulky man barks. </p><p>Most people would have been begging the man to let them go as they blurted out all their secrets, but he isn’t most people. He is an arrogant asshole, as people often say. </p><p>Lips pulling into a cocky smirk, Five spits out a mixture of saliva and blood to the ground before leaning his head back and meeting the man’s eyes. </p><p>“Is that all you got?” </p><p>Face turning red, the man pulls his arm back as he prepares to deliver what would no doubt have been the last blow. </p><p>Five tenses up on the chair. His eyes zeroed in on the fist. As soon as the man thrust his arm out, he balls his hands up into fists and spatial jumps out of his restraints. Before the bulky man can so much as realize what is happening, Five kicks the back of his knee, sending him toppling over. He doesn’t waste time. As soon as the man’s knees hit the concrete floor, Five lunges and snaps his neck with one swift movement. </p><p>The man falls to the ground with a resounding thump. Five sneers at his lifeless body. </p><p>His minor victory is cut short as a series of shouts come from behind him and the other men raise their guns and point them at him. Before they can so much as pull the trigger he spatial jumps to one of the men, elbows him on the nose and grabs his assault rifle and shoots the others with it. </p><p>Five lifts his head, whipping his sweaty bangs to the side when the last of the men hits the floor dead... well, almost all of them. </p><p>Turning on the spot, he faces the leader of the group of assholes and watches as he crawls away from him. His eyes go wide when his back hits the wall. Five follows him with a leisurely pace, the rifle resting on his shoulder.</p><p>The man raises his hands, fear clear in his eyes, his body shaking. </p><p>“Please, I’ll pay you more than whatever your employer is paying, just please, let me go, I have a fam-”</p><p>He barely blinks as he shoots him between the eyes. </p><p>Much like the bulky man, this one falls uselessly to the ground. Life leaving his eyes. Any other man would have been horrified, but he feels nothing. He just drops the gun and messages his employer that the job is done before he leaves the warehouse. </p><hr/><p>After spatial jumping to his rundown apartment, he takes a shower, washing the blood from his body. It’s a tough task, seeing as every inch of his body is in pain. But once the water doesn’t come out pink, he dries himself. Instead of slipping on his boxer briefs and going straight to bed as his body is begging for him to do, he puts on a pair of jeans and a buttoned-up shirt. He grabs his wallet from the table and heads out. </p><p>Five walks down the streets of New York, hands deep inside his pocket, eyes fixed straight ahead. He is on his way to his favourite bar in the city, one he knows isn’t frequented by people his age. He wants to blow some steam, not get stressed out with the loud music and the sound of people talking.</p><p>His eyes are trained ahead, but as he walks by a pawn store, a piece of memorabilia catches his attention. Stopping, he turns his gaze towards the store window and his eyes land on a lunchbox. The Umbrella Academy is branded on the upper corner, while six caricature figures stare back at him, their smiles mocking.  </p><p>Giving out a scoff, he turns and keeps walking. </p><p>Once he arrives at the bar, a few people turn to stare at him, their brows pushed together as they see the countless bruises on his face. </p><p>“What the hell happened to you?” The bartender asks. </p><p>Five takes his seat on the barstool and shoots him a glare. The bartender gets the message and shuts his mouth. </p><p>After ordering a cheap brandy, he leans forward on the bar, his elbows resting on its smooth surface. He keeps to himself as he sips his drink, his eyes trained ahead, sending out a clear message that he isn’t in the mood to be bothered. But clearly, someone didn’t get the message. </p><p>“Well done on the job.” </p><p>Five freezes, glass halfway to his lips. Turning his body on the stool, he faces the new stranger that has taken the barstool beside him. On his lap his hand balls up into a fist, ready to jump into action if anything happens. His employer said nothing about meeting up. </p><p>A snarky remark rises in his throat, but then his eyes land on the woman and the words die out in his mouth.    </p><p>She is short, that’s the first thing he notices. Her eyes are the next thing he notices, the dark brown looking straight into his. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail, allowing him to see the entirety of her face. And yet because of the shadows from the low lights in the bar, most of it is shrouded from view. As for clothes, she wears a black suit that clings to her petite body. </p><p>She is absolutely gorgeous. </p><p>Five props his elbow on the bar, the tension in his fist eases. </p><p>“And here I was gonna charge you extra for all the trouble,” he shoots her a sideways smirk. </p><p>Her eyes glint, and she gives him a charming smile, prompting him to shift closer. </p><p>Maybe he will get laid tonight. Might be a bit of a challenge because of the throbbing ache in his ribs that cries out in pain every time he bends, or so much as flexes, but he’ll make due. It’s not often he comes across a woman that fits his type perfectly. </p><p>Smile pulling down into a sneer, she shakes her head and schools her expression into one that didn’t seem at all impressed. </p><p>“Charming,” she drawls sarcastically, shutting down any prospects he had of getting laid. He tries his best not to look too down about that. </p><p>He watches her smooth, sure movement as she gestures at the bartender to them. After she’s done ordering, she turns her gaze back to him. </p><p>“I didn’t come here to talk, I came here to offer you another job.” She takes a drink from her gin. “Are you interested?”</p><p>Five cocks his head. Not exactly how he wants to spend the rest of his evening, but work is work. And besides, another job will set him up for the next few months. </p><p>“That depends.”</p><p>“On what.” </p><p>He shrugs.</p><p>“How much are you offering?” </p><p>Her index finger plays with the rim of her glass, catching his attention briefly. </p><p>“Double of what I just paid you.” </p><p>He keeps his expression schooled into an unreadable one to stop himself from gaping. For that amount of money, she can tell him to take off his clothes and parade around the city naked. </p><p>Before he can open his mouth, she speaks again and his finger stills on his glass.</p><p>“However, I do have one request.”</p><p>He nearly groans. There’s always a catch. Usually, his employers want him to do the dirty job of catching their targets and letting them kill them. He guesses she will have a request along those lines.</p><p>“I will be your partner on this job,” she tells him matter-of-factly. </p><p>He snaps his head to her. Ok, he did not expect that. </p><p>Once more, he gives her a once over. She doesn’t seem like the usual assassin he comes across. She is much too short and has that fragile look about her. But then again, the best assassins are those that can blend in. The less someone suspects one is an assassin, the better. She also has that sharpness to her eyes, much like his own. That tells him all he needs to know. She is an assassin, and a well trained one at that, so it seems. Still, he doesn’t work well with others. </p><p>Five shakes his head and downs the rest of his drink. </p><p>“Then you can forget about it.” </p><p>The space between her brows crinkle in an almost adorable way. He doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol that is getting to him or what, but he feels the sudden urge to lean down and press a kiss there. </p><p>“If you’re judging me by my-”</p><p>“No, not at all,” he cut her off. “You seem like someone that’s done this kind of thing for a while now.” </p><p>He takes a sip of his drink.</p><p>“I just prefer to work alone.” </p><p>The furrow between her brows lifts. She doesn’t seem at all offended, or angry that he refused her offer, but at the same time she does not seem to have any plans to back down. It sparks intrigue in him. </p><p>“What’s it going to take for you to accept this job and my terms, then?” She asks, leaning closer to him. </p><p>A kiss, his intoxicated mind thinks, and he pushes the thought away. </p><p>“If you triple the pay, I might think about it.” </p><p>He thinks she is going to say no as. He is asking for an insane amount of money after all. But then she smirks and nods. He arches his brow at her. She’s determined he’ll give her that.</p><p>“That can be arranged,” she says, and places a manila folder she had kept tucked under her arm on the bar. Five’s flicks his eyes from it to her. </p><p>“I said I would think about it, I didn’t agree to anything,” he grumbles, even though he is genuinely intrigued now. Whoever this woman wants dead has got to be someone of importance.</p><p>“What’s the job, anyway?” He asks, taking a sip from his refilled glass. </p><p>She doesn’t tell him, instead she slides the file towards him. He glances at her briefly before taking it. Opening the file, he is met with the picture of some middle-aged man with grey hair and beady eyes. He thinks that maybe it’s her father, who she wants to kill to inherit his fortune. It’s not the first time he’s done a job like that, but the man looks nothing like her. Maybe it’s her husband? He flicks his eyes to her hand. There is no wedding ring on her finger, but that means nothing. Still, she doesn’t seem like the type of woman to be married to a man like this. So who is he? There must be a connection between her and the target.</p><p>“Who’s this?” He asks, raising his eyes to her.</p><p>“That business mogul Hayden Thompson. He owns half the hotels in the city, and a few illegal casinos.” </p><p>She says the name like it should be common knowledge, but it doesn’t ring a bell. He doesn’t have the time to keep up with the names of rich assholes living high in their penthouses. </p><p>Five leans in a little towards her, until his lips are close to her ear. To an outsider they might look like lovers, whispering sweet nothings to each other, and that’s exactly what he intends. Although, he can’t pretend he doesn’t appreciate the proximity, not with the sweet fragrance of her perfume. </p><p>“Why do you want him dead?” </p><p>She doesn’t lean back or seem at all uncomfortable by his proximity, in fact she leans closer to him to keep their charade. </p><p>“Does that matter?” </p><p>He says nothing for a few seconds, but then he leans back and shrugs, missing the closeness. It gave him an odd feeling. He never felt so attracted to someone before. </p><p>“No, I suppose it doesn’t,” he answers. </p><p>It’s not the first time someone hired him for a job with little to no explanation. It’s not his job to ask questions after all.</p><p>The woman downs her drinks and places the glass on the bar. Throwing a couple of bills on the counter, she gets off her stool and gazes up at him.</p><p>“Do you mind if we go somewhere more private to talk?” </p><p>He taps his finger against his lap.</p><p>He would rather stay. The night is still young, but work always has to come first and he can’t turn down this amount of money. </p><p>Giving her a nod, he settles a couple of bills on the counter, and exits the bar with her. Both of them walk out of the bar and into the cool spring air. Walking side by side, he is a little surprised by how much smaller she is than him. It’s almost endearing. </p><p>It’s not the first time a client has asked to go somewhere private to talk, but he never takes his clients to his apartment, for obvious reasons. He usually picks hotels, but for some reason he doesn’t quite understand; he takes them down the route to his apartment. </p><p>“Can I ask you something?” She suddenly asks. </p><p>“Hm,” he responds. </p><p>“I searched you up before I hired you, and I couldn’t help but notice that you graduated from MIT. And it made me wonder, what is someone that is clearly very intelligent working as an assassin?”</p><p>He doesn’t miss a step upon hearing that she knows who he is and searched him up. If she is indeed an assassin herself, which he doesn’t doubt she is, then he’d be disappointed if she didn’t do her research before coming to see him. He also supposes its strange, how someone who graduated from MIT at age nineteen ended up an assassin. </p><p>“You seem to know an awful lot about me, meanwhile I don’t know shit about you.”</p><p>She angles a brow.</p><p>“It’s not my fault you were a teen celebrity, everything about you can be found on the internet.”</p><p>“Not everything,” he says vaguely and doesn’t answer her questions.</p><p>They don’t talk for the rest of the walk. </p><p>Once he arrives at his rundown apartment, deep in the city in one of the worst neighbourhoods, he opens the door for her and lets her in first. She doesn’t even glance back at him, not at all scared that a man, an assassin no less, is taking her to his home. </p><p>Once she’s inside, he flicks the lights on and closes the door behind them and watches her as she takes in the place.</p><p>While her lips are formed into a tight line, she doesn’t look at the apartment with disgust, even though there are piles upon piles of books everywhere and unwashed plates on the sink that have been there for a few days now. Overall, she doesn’t seem at all disgusted by the scene that is his home, which makes him think that maybe she isn’t a rich girl after all. A rich girl would have lifted her nose up to gaze down at the mess. </p><p>As her eyes roam the apartment, they land on the violin case resting against his desk, the only space in his entire apartment that isn’t dirty. A strange glint flashes through her eyes, but it’s gone so quickly that he wonders if he imagined it. </p><p>“Do you play?” She asks, gesturing at the violin with her chin. </p><p>The usual emotions overtake him as soon as he looks at the violin case. </p><p>“No,” he answers, his chest constricting. “It used to belong to-”</p><p>He shakes his head and glares at her, the pain in his chest morphing into blazing anger. </p><p>“Never mind, it’s none of your business.” </p><p>She raises a brow but doesn’t comment on his sudden hostility. </p><p>Before the pain and anger can surge into dangerous levels as it often does whenever he thinks about the past, he shuts all his thoughts behind tight bars. He’s working, he doesn’t have time to think of such things. </p><p>The woman forgets all about their previous conversation and makes her way further inside the apartment, careful not to step on any of the papers on the floor. Meanwhile, he stays back and examines her with a frown.</p><p>No longer shrouded by shadows and lowlights of the bar, he can see her fully. He isn’t sure if it’s the brown hair; her round face or her delicate frame, but there is something about her he can’t pinpoint. </p><p>“Is there something wrong?” She asks when she catches him staring at her. </p><p>He shakes his head and places his keys on the table.</p><p>“No, nothing.” </p><p>She doesn’t seem convinced but doesn’t ask further as she goes straight to business.</p><p>“So when do we start?” </p><p>Flopping onto his couch, he opens the file and looks through it.</p><p>“I don’t know, you know more about this job than I do, you tell me.” He reads over the section about the man’s apartment and all the security protocols. “But it seems to me this isn’t going to be something we can do without some prior planning.” </p><p>She nods and settles down on the armchair with an ease that if he didn’t know otherwise, he would think this is her home and not the other way around. </p><p>“He’s got top of the class security. Getting inside the apartment is going to be difficult.” </p><p>Five smirks. Getting into unreachable places is his specialty. </p><p>“That won’t be a problem for me.”</p><p>She raises a brow.</p><p>“You can’t use your powers in this situation,” she tells him. “A camera will surely catch you and give away your identity. It’s a rookie mistake.” </p><p>Once again, anger simmers inside him, and he clamps down his teeth. </p><p>“I’ll have you know I’m one of the world’s top assassins.” </p><p>She shrugs, not at all impressed, and he bites his tongue. He wants to feel anger, but he feels a strange bubbly sensation raise within him from her nonchalance. Few people have the guts to shrug him off like that. </p><p>“Then this job should be a breeze,” she smirks, and the fluttery sensation in his stomach returns. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, so this took me a little while to write but I’m glad I finished it. Not much has been revealed about Five’s life and what he has been up to the last few years, but you’ll find out eventually! Also, Vanya is taking a different approach in recruiting Five, hmmm. </p><p>Anyways, thanks guys for your comments, and you support! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>